


Heartfelt

by jade_lil



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fanfiction, Fluff/Romance, Kuroko no Basket - Freeform, M/M, midotaka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There should be no problem about this, not really, for he’d been perfectly accustomed to dealing with annoying guys like Takao – he spent a few years dealing with Kise and Kise’s annoying self, afterall, but honestly, Takao was, well, different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartfelt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sacchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacchan/gifts), [LeonaDracontis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonaDracontis/gifts).



> just a little something I thought about while riding the bus to work. Um, no, don’t ask me why. For the lovely, sacchan XD I heard they’re your OTP so, here you go. I hope you like it :D Unbeta-ed, sorry for the mistakes, I know there’d be lots of them.

He’s a difficult person to deal with and he knew it; it’s a fact that he himself had figured out way back in Middle school. He’s a loner; he preferred it better if he was left alone to his horoscope readings or lucky item searching, to his shooting practices at the end of each school day rather than spending his free time with people whose interests are far boring than that of his. 

He was not particularly inclined into making friends, didn’t even considered befriending those people he practically spent every other day practicing with simply because he didn’t want to – he’s fine with whatever he had going in his life and he didn’t think he’d wanted to change a thing about how he live his life just for the heck of it. 

For him, being teammates and being friends are two completely different things, interchangeable, to say the least. He respect his teammates – the Generation of Miracles, as what people tended to call them – for their talents and their passion for basketball, for their mutual desires to win each game without holding back. 

But that’s just it – they were simply teammates and at the end of the day, they’d be just that – they’d never be like those other teams who celebrate together after each game, would never be like those who hang out together outside after practice like how normal friends would. 

Still, he didn’t think there was something wrong with it. 

That was until he graduated and later on went to attend Shutoku, joined the basketball team like how he’s supposed to, and then meeting the most annoying guy (possibly next to how annoying his former teammate, Kise, was) to ever exist – a fellow freshman, Takao Kazunari. 

There should be no problem about this, not really, for he’d been perfectly accustomed to dealing with annoying guys like Takao – he spent a few years dealing with Kise and Kise’s annoying self, afterall, but honestly, Takao was, well, different. 

While his former teammates at Teiko recognized his talents, they chose to keep their mouths shut about it, whereas Takao was annoyingly vocal (and loud) on his praises -- (“Wow, that’s a pretty wild one, Shin-chan, I didn’t know you can shoot from so far away! Amazing!”). While his former teammates addressed him with respect (Midorima-kun), Takao, after meeting him the first time, had went on to calling him _‘Shin-chan’_ as if they were long-time friends, and had set about following him around like a lost puppy, popping out of nowhere everytime which annoyed him even more. 

But really, that wasn’t just it and that’s where everything became a little confusing, if not complicated. 

Because for someone like him, being around people was scary, most especially when he knew nothing about them, and Takao was no exception. He probably knew just as much as other people know about the guy – his name, which prefecture his family was from, his age and his favorite NBA player – just about the average information one could get from someone, and which also made dealing with him a little difficult. 

He was used to observing people even without talking to them, was used to strictly following his horoscope to the extent that he make sure to know the person’s Zodiac Sign beforehand, but with Takao, he wasn’t able to do any of that. 

The guy just sort of came out of nowhere, began talking to him like they’ve known each other not for the span of a few minutes but longer – had even managed to coerce him into telling the other guy about the day’s horoscope prediction and how it said he’d have to avoid talking to people whose Zodiac sign is Scorpio. 

He remembered Takao laughing outrageously loud on his face (because apparently, which he only also learned a bit too late, Takao’s sign was Scorpio) before he went on and pointed at his hands, asking him the reason why his fingers were taped like they were, which he belatedly realized he was answering before he even thought of stopping. 

And then there were those little things that caught him off-guard, things that the other guy did that rendered him either confused or worst, flushed red with embarrassment (and something else). 

Like when Takao would insist on staying after every practice, like the other guy knew he would stay too to practice his three point shots by himself; the way Takao would volunteer to pedal around with him on his cart (albeit complaining loudly whilst doing so) while they talk about anything and nothing at all, from buying him his favorite drinks to accompanying him wherever he was going. 

At first, he thought those things were simply done out of courtesy or something – like the guy just sort of did them to befriend him (like those other people who wanted to be close to him after they learned how awesome he is) and so he just let the other guy do whatever it was he wanted to. 

Until lately, when he realized he was actually watching out for those little unexpected things Takao would surely throw his way and catching himself blushing while smiling like a total idiot the minute Takao would come in with an equally huge grin that make his pulse skip pleasantly. 

He didn’t want to admit that it made him happy knowing that there’s someone who believed him, trusted him like Takao did, or the fact that Takao, instead of calling him an idiot for actually believing that three-point shots are even better than slam dunks, had agreed with him wholeheartedly like he meant it. There were even those times when he had run out of tapes for his fingers after a game, and Takao had simply threw one at him, like he knew he would run out of them one of these days so he’d kept spares of them to himself, just in case. 

He didn’t know what to make of it, but. “It’s not like I need someone to look after me,” he mumbled to himself, loud enough that his voice bounced back and forth inside the changing room where he knew he was sitting alone.

“And it’s not like I’m not specifically good at looking after myself,” he mused, checking his fingernails and snorting at the thought of having someone to watch over him, like he’s some child or something. 

“No, I don’t believe so,” a voice added itself to the conversation and he almost, almost dropped his nail file in utter surprise, whipping his head around to find the object of his thoughts standing next to the closed door, arms crossed over his chest. 

“Takao,” he managed to grit out even though it proved to be kinda difficult, what with the way he was swallowing hard like he accidentally ate a mouthful of cottons. 

“ _Shin-chan_ ,” Takao mused back, his mouth tilted in an amused little smile; he hadn’t moved from his spot and was simply eyeing him contemplatively, like he was waiting for him to do something he didn’t know what. 

He cleared his throat and tore his gaze away from the smaller man, turning his attention back to his nails.

“What are you doing here, Takao? Didn’t you say you were supposed to go back home early?” 

A beat, then. “Well, I changed my mind,” was the other man’s simple reply, and he found himself stealing a glance to where the other guy still was, feeling his heart thumping away at his chest. 

Damn it. 

“Hmm,” he hummed instead, not knowing what to say. It’s not the first time this happened, but well, just like before, he was not sure what to make of it or how to even think of a proper reply. “Well, I’m done,” he muttered, grabbed his bag on his way up before slinging it over his shoulder while trying hard to avoid looking at the other man. “ – and I’m going home now; if you want, you can just –“ 

“What’s wrong, Shin-chan? Are you sick? Is there something wrong with your fingers?” came Takao’s worried questions and Midorima found himself gazing at those dark, equally worried eyes before he could stop himself. Takao hadn’t been able to leave his spot when he realized he was moving, walking forward, his steps were fast and definite, dropping his bag on the way to where Takao was before grabbing at the smaller man when he’s near enough, his taped fingers worming around Takao’s head to keep him in place. 

He was breathing hard by the time he stopped moving, and Takao was stock still inside his arms as he breathed the smaller man’s scent in. 

“S-Shin-chan?” 

He gasped at the feel of Takao’s warm breath fanning the side of his neck, and he promptly leaned down to rest his face against the smaller man’s shoulder, arms moving down to encircle the man’s waist. 

“Shut up,” he muttered, his voice shaking beyond his control; this was something he hadn’t expected, a territory he had yet to step onto and it’s scaring the shit out of him. “S-Shut up and just – just let me hold you,” he breathed out, closing his eyes at the same time he felt Takao’s own hands moving up to brush his arms, gentle fingers working their way up to stroke the hairs at the back of his head. 

“Okay,” Takao replied, sounding like he was breathless too and it made him feel a little better knowing that he’s not the only one feeling this way. Takao was warm and unexpectedly soft against his hold, and he didn’t think he’d ever want to hold anyone else the same way he’s holding the smaller man now. 

“Just for now,” he mumbled, arms tightening around the smaller man just as he heard Takao’s soft hums, and the feel of something even softer pressing against his temple. 

“It’s fine,” came the even softer reply and he briefly wondered how they came to being like this, but opted on throwing his caution to the wind anyway. “It’s fine, Shin-chan… I don’t mind taking care of you anyway,” 

He hummed and tilted his head, pressed his lips against the side of Takao’s neck, enjoying the way it made the smaller man shiver. He held on tight and wished for this moment to never end, for him to be able to hold Takao for as long as he could. 

There may be a lot of things about this that scared him, but it’s Takao, and he was sure it would be worth letting the smaller direct him – them – to wherever they needed to go from now on.

++++ 

(Aside maybe when they’re playing basketball.)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated, you guys :D 
> 
> (oh, and I'm still finishing that AomineXKurokoXKagami three-way fic - hopefully I'd be able to finish it before the week ends)


End file.
